Follow Me
by dazzledforeternityy
Summary: Edward and Bella both attend the same high school, but with a twist: Edward is her 24-year-old teacher. They become fast friends, but what happens when Bella begins to get too attached? Will anything become of their complicated relationship? AH B/E Canon


**A/N: **

**Rated M for language, potential unlawful activities, the angst that inevitably comes with this theme, and maybe even some future lemons?? :)  
**

**This is my first ever fanfiction story, and I hope you like it! I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I figured it was time to get it out on paper (or on screen..? haha). I know it's a bit of a touchy subject (teacher/student relationships) for many, but this is a Bella/Edward relationship I felt I needed to explore. And believe it or not, these types of feelings are a lot more prevalent than some people realize. Maybe you've even had the hots for one of your teachers at one time? Anyways, this is not going to be solely smut and hook-ups. You're in for a bit of an angst-ridden journey, but I promise you'll fall in love with Edward along the way...**

**All characters belong to**** Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended.  
All songs and lyrics belong to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 1: Use Somebody**

**_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_**  
**_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_**  
**_You know that I could use somebody_**  
**_You know that I could use somebody_**...  
**_Someone like you_**

_(Use Somebody: Kings of Leon)_

I was stuck in third period English, eyeing the clock impatiently and counting down the minutes until the bell rang. My aging teacher, Mr. Banner, was droning on about symbolism in Shakespeare's work while our class just sat there daydreaming about the summer and sneakily texting under our desks. If our concentration was this bad on the first day of school during September of senior year, I couldn't even imagine what it would be like when senioritis finally hit in April.

My eyes flew up to the clock again unwillingly, even though I had been telling myself not to look at the time for the past 45 minutes. _Damn._ 15 minutes to go still. I sighed and looked around, tapping my foot impatiently while playing with the hem of my white eyelet tank top. I noticed that every single person in the room was either falling asleep, sneaking peeks at their cell phones, or whispering to each other. I snorted as I saw Jessica Stanley flirting shamelessly with Mike Newton, the so-called popular hotshot and lacrosse king at our school. Next to me, Tyler Crowley and Jasper Hale were sniggering over a video they were watching on Tyler's iPhone. I distinctly heard them whisper something about Hamlet's sassy gay friend and rolled my eyes.

I quickly turned around as I heard Mr. Banner clear his throat loudly. Immediately, the near-silent chatter died down and those who had been dozing off glanced up lazily. "Okay, we're about done for now. Great job today, great class…" I refrained from laughing aloud and scoffed. Only at Forks High would an hour of him talking at a group of bored teenagers be considered a 'great class.' "Tonight, I expect you to review your summer reading notes for Hamlet so we can discuss the play tomorrow." He glanced up at the clock and then our impatient faces before letting out a weary sigh of tired acceptance. "You can leave class a few minutes early today. Please be quiet in the halls."

We all bolted out the door at his words. While most of my classmates were excited for an extra few minutes of freedom between periods, I couldn't wait to get to next class. I walked quickly through the hallways towards the room where Philosophy 101 was taught, my heart beating erratically and my palms becoming sweaty. I finally allowed myself to think about the person I had refused to dwell on since June. _Him_. Always him.

I had so become used to his company last year, his hovering presence and constant availability, that summer had been quite a shock. Those ten weeks of freedom had been decisively less fun without him around. I had forced myself to stop thinking about him during the day, because dwelling on our time together had only ever led to something resembling minor depression when I realized he would be absent from my life until September. Of course, my dreams were out of my control and he always haunted me at night, leaving me feeling wistful and tainting the mornings with a bittersweet edge. My cousin and best friend, Alice, had quickly become fed up with my lack of enthusiasm for her shopping plans and elaborate day trips. Since I absolutely didn't want her to start asking me questions or looking into why I was feeling so dejected, I forced myself to push all thoughts of him aside and did what I could to enjoy the summer alone. Well, not totally alone, 'cause all my friends wouldn't freaking leave me by myself for a second. Which I both loved and hated them for.

I turned the corner into the history wing, now only a few steps away from where I would finally get to see him after all those weeks. His coppery bronze hair, his striking green eyes, his tall and muscular frame… they always made it hard for me to think straight, and I knew today would be no exception. I heard his boy-like laugh from down the hallway, and I froze suddenly.

Could I do this? I had been waiting to see him for months, but now that the day was finally here, I wasn't sure if I was up to it. What did I want, anyway? Last June, before school had ended, I had been almost thankful for the coming separation, knowing logically that I needed to clear my head and end my unhealthy obsession. It had only taken me a few days without him to realize that that plan had no hope for success whatsoever: despite our obstacles, I needed him, and I would take whatever of him I could get.

I had finally reached the philosophy room, and I took a deep breath before stepping over the threshold. He was there alone, his back turned, his face hidden from me. Yet I could read him easily. I knew from the disarray of his hair that he was feeling anxious and had been tugging on it all day, and the slight stiffness in his otherwise relaxed stance revealed that he was nervous. I knew he was wearing that particular green shirt because it matched his eyes, and the cup of tea he was clutching in his left hand told me he had finally actually listened to my rants about his coffee addiction and realized that real men do drink tea after all.

He turned around suddenly as he heard my footsteps, and an emotion I couldn't decipher passed over his features before he suddenly broke out into the crooked smile that always made me melt. "Bella!" he almost shouted, striding quickly towards me with his arms out. He almost seemed as if he intended to hug me, but then the period bell rang and he looked startled. He stopped suddenly, standing a few feet away and locking his green eyes with mine.

Suddenly, we were interrupted. "Mr. Cullen!" Jasper yelled as he bounded into the room with a stream of students, breaking our reunion. Was that even what it was? "I've been waiting for your class all summer, dude!"

As the man who had been this close to hugging me begrudgingly turned away, amusedly admonishing Jasper for referring to him as a dude, I thought I saw a hint of frustration and disappointment on his face. And it was then that I realized once again just how screwed up my situation was. I was in love with my philosophy teacher. Worst of all, it seemed like there was nothing I'd ever be able to do about it.

**_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep_**  
**_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_**  
**_I hope it's gonna make you notice_**  
**_I hope it's gonna make you notice_**

**_Someone like me..._**

**A/N: **

**I know this was pretty short, but I wanted to give you an insight into the story before I keep posting. What do you think? The format will change a bit after this chapter with more dialogue/action, I just wanted to set the scenario with this chapter. PLEASE leave me reviews, otherwise I'll feel horribly inadequate and will have to seek comfort through ice cream and raw cookie dough.. and I KNOW you wouldn't want my salmonella poisoning on your conscience! :)**

**Oh and p.s, search "Hamlet sassy gay friend" on youtube to see what Jasper and Tyler were watching. Random, I know, but I find it amusing. It is not meant to be offensive or insulting at all, and please don't mistake me for anything I'm not. One of my best friends is gay, and I love him to death! Just poking a bit of fun at Hamlet and making it oh so much more entertaining..**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
**


End file.
